In Keeping Love a Secret
by Tylerthewaterbender2892
Summary: Katara has always found Zuko as her opposite. When he joins the gang, he's a mystery to her. She wants nothing more than for him to talk, and for her to learn more about him...


There is a difference between Zuko and I. A large difference. Water, Fire; you'd assume they dont mix. You might assume that they are so different that they refuse each other. I used to believe that. I used to have such a strong hate for him, every word I would say would burn in the back of my throat. The little things he did. They angered me. The way he never shows emotion. The way he never talks. The way he doesnt even try to get to know you.

He rises by day, I rise by night. We are two worlds apart. Yet... The first time our worlds colided, I will cheirsh. His words so sweet, you could almost taste the honey dripping off his sentances. The way that voice of his lured me in, made me believe every word he said no matter how outrageous. The first kiss water and fire shared, was eluminating...

_The night was dark, and cool. The stars shining overhead and the moon adding to the sceneary, leading me throuh the night. The night was my comfort, i felt at home in it. It was the only time i could be myself and not care about anyone, or anything. Everyone else was asleep, dreaming whatever they pleased._

_My thouhgts drifted to Zuko. Zuko had joined our group for a month now. He was still a mystery to me. So closed up, so... angry. He was better than he seemed, i knew. Still i wish i could just, know him better. Finally reaching my destiantion of the river. I got in, and started bending myself through. It felt so wonderful, to be surrounded by one's element. _

_Again my thoughts drifted to Zuko. I couldnt help but wonder. Wonder how i could get him to open up to me. Its not like i could just walk up to him and say "Hey Zuko... How's it going" No... i had to have a better way of going about it. A way that could get me somwhere. _

_Thinking was alot harder then it sounded. I could'nt come up with one way to get him to talk to me. It wasn't that i couldnt find ways. They just weren't ethical. _

_Finally i gave up, and decided i was done for the night. When i got out and waterbended the water out of my clothes to get dry again. I heard a snap of a twig a few feet in front of me in the forrest. I immedietly got into waterbending stance._

_"Whose there!" i said. Bravery was a mask for me, something to hide my fear. It helped me in most situations. _

_Another sound this time closer. Then Zuko appeared out of the bushes. I sighed and let my hands fall to my sides. He walked up to me and smiled. _

_"I see great minds think alike" he stated. I smiled back at him and nodded. He liked coming out here too... He smiled again as his face morphed into something along the lines of excitement. He looked at me then looked into the forrest._

_"Can i show you something?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders then nodded. He lead me deep into the forrest. Far away from all the others. He smelled like burning pine, or leaves i couldnt decipher. I loved it. Then he finally stopped, i saw nothing and began to get confused. Then he walked straight through some bushes i hadn't noticed. There was a spring. The water looked so nice i couldnt help but climb in. Zuko got in and the water began to heat. I closed my eyes and I immedietly relaxed. _

_"Ah, thats nice" i said. He smiled and nodded, his eyes nearly closed and he was realxing as well. It was nice, just me and him. I decided to start a converstaion with him. _

__

Whats there to loose?

"So, why did you decide to... you know... join us?" I asked. His eyes opened and he looked at me, then switched to the sky. At first i thought he wouldnt answer me, then he spoke.

"I realized... that there are alot of views in this world" He began his face was beautiful, just staring at the sky, explaining himself. "one view was thrust upon me, it was wrong. But i went along with it... telling myself it was right." He moved his hand to skim the water, watching it. "But I was wrong. I know my destiny now. Its to help Aang. And..." he trailed off. He looked at me, then looked away.

I smiled "And...?" i questioned. He looked at me again, and shrugged. This time i knew he wouldnt answer. I decided to close my eyes. I was surprised i could be so relaxed around him. Thats when it happened. I suddenly felt a current, he had moved across the spring right in front of me. Lips suddenly colided. My eyes shot open, and i put my arms on his chest as if to push him away. The feeling stopped me. The feeling of sparks, of energy... of love. I moved my arms around his neck, suddenly wanting more.

He felt the same, as toungues finally moved in a mesmorising tango. It sent shivers down my spine. His finger tips draging up and down my spine. When we finally parted. I couldnt help but giggle. I wanted him to open up... and i didnt have to do anything at all.


End file.
